Une brève étincelle
by Angelica R
Summary: [Spoil 1x18 et 2x5] La vie et l'histoire de Daniel Colter, garçon d'écurie, de sa rencontre avec Regina jusqu'à sa mort en passant notamment par sa résurrection. Death ! Fic


Une brève étincelle

Résumé : [Spoil 1x18 et 2x5] La vie et l'histoire de Daniel Colter, garçon d'écurie, de sa rencontre avec Regina jusqu'à sa mort en passant notamment par sa résurrection. Death ! Fic

Disclaimer : Rien à moi et tout à ABC

Pairing : Regina/Daniel

Daniel a douze ans quand il rencontre la princesse Regina pour la première fois. Cette rencontre ne fut pas exceptionnellement agréable, dû principalement au fait qu'elle venait alors de tomber de cheval, sur lequel elle venait de monter pour la première fois. Daniel, dans son rôle de garçon d'écurie lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever l'autre enfant qui n'a que neuf ans lui adresse un regard rempli de défi et murmure d'un ton sec :

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. » Daniel comprend qu'elle est vexée d'avoir chuté face à son père mais surtout avec sa _mère_ au premier plan qui la regarde avec un air désapprobateur avant de sortir. Daniel remarque alors qu'elle se retient avec peine de pleurer peut-être même plus à cause de sa mère que de la chute (et de la douleur qui s'est ensuit, car Daniel sait qu'elle souffre _physiquement_ ).

Puis Henri accourt vers elle et aide sa fille à se relever tout en lui demandant si elle n'a pas mal quelque part maintenant que Cora est partie la princesse peut arrêter de se contenir et une larme roule le long de sa joue. Mais malgré tout et malgré son jeune âge, elle tente de rester digne (un reste de ce que sa mère lui a apprit sur comment être une princesse). En la voyant s'éloigner, Daniel ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et de lever les yeux au ciel.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il décide qu'il aime bien cette fille…

 _§§§§_

Il faut attendre trois ans avant qu'ils ne se reparlent. Regina a désormais douze ans et Daniel quinze et c'est presque un hasard s'ils doivent à nouveau se voir Daniel devient celui qui lui enseigne l'équitation. Ce qu'il y a d'ironique dans ce choix, c'est qu'il émane de Cora… Mais pour l'instant, les deux adolescents sont encore des enfants et c'est une Regina très froide qui accueille Daniel pour sa leçon d'équitation. Mais Daniel a appris par son père voir à travers le masque des autres et comprend très rapidement que Regina ne fait qu'aborder une façade pour plaire à sa mère du moins quand celle-ci est présente. Sauf que celle-ci finit par cesser de les observer au bout de quelques leçons. C'est là que Daniel décide d'aller parler à la princesse qu'il sait sympathique (des jeunes servantes du château lui ont parlé de la princesse comme d'une enfant adorable).

« Bonjour, dit-il alors que Regina vient pour sa leçon, je ne me suis jamais présentée, je m'appelle Daniel. Et je connais déjà, tu es la princesse Regina je suis ravi de t'enseigner l'équitation et tu sembles pouvoir devenir une cavalière prometteuse. »

Ce n'était pas de la flatterie et Daniel vit Regina froncer les sourcils avant de sourire et de serrer la main que le jeune garçon lui avait tendue. À partir de cet instant, une amitié se noua entre ces deux enfants solitaires.

 _§§§§_

Il faut attendre les seize ans de Regina pour qu'une chose plus forte encore que l'amitié ne naisse entre eux un bal va être organisé et Regina a le devoir d'y assister. Elle s'en plaint, bien sûr parce qu'elle déteste les mondanités et qu'elle est persuadée que sa mère va essayer de la caser avec un prince quelconque (Daniel sait parfaitement que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut). Le soir du bal vient et Regina se montre devant lui (en fait Daniel ne devrait pas être là mais la princesse a réussi à le faire entrer), hésitante et gênée parce qu'elle n'est pas habituée à cela. Et face à elle Daniel se fige ça n'arrive que quelques secondes, parce que Regina se sauve peu après en lui offrant un sourire. C'est là que Daniel comprend _réellement_ ce qu'il ressent pour elle il se questionne déjà depuis quelques jours, et tout ce qu'il veut lui dire à présent, c'est à quel point elle est belle, forte intelligente et _libre_ et à quel point il l'aime.

Quelques jours après Daniel l'embrasse c'est presque un hasard , parce que ça n'aurait pas dû arriver. _Jamais_. Parce que les nobles et les roturiers ne se mélangent pas, mais Daniel aime Regina de tout son cœur alors pourquoi s'empêcherait-il de le lui dire il l'embrasse et elle repousse cela ne l'étonne parce qu'il l'a prise par surprise et elle se sauve alors.

Sur son visage, Daniel lit de la surprise, de la gêne et de l'inquiétude, mais absolument aucun dégoût. Malgré lui et sans savoir pourquoi, il se met à espérer …

Regina ne revient vers lui que trois jours après et elle est dans une colère folle. « Pourquoi m'as tu embrassée ? Lui hurle-t-elle au visage. Pourquoi ? Tu trouvais ça _drôle_ ?

\- Mais absolument pas, réplique Daniel les yeux écarquillés. Regina, je t'aime. » Les yeux de la brune s'ouvrent grand de toute évidence elle ne s'attend pas à cela.

« Tu … m'aimes ? Mais pourquoi ? Je … je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire !

\- Mais tu es toi ! » Répond alors Daniel et peut-être cela suffit-il pour calmer les doutes de Regina, parce que la jeune princesse se jette alors sur lui et l'embrasse fougueusement.

Ils s'aiment. Ils s'aiment, et c'est magnifique parce qu'enfin ils sont heureux ils profitent de tous les moments auxquelles ils ont droit (parce que peut-être qu'inconsciemment ils savent que cela ne durera pas.) S'aimer est difficile pour eux ils doivent garder le secret pour eux, de peur qu'une servante ne le dévoile à Cora et seul Henri remarque que le regard et le sourire de sa fille ont l'air plus éclatant. Mais il ne s'en mêle pas (ce n'est que plus tard, après la mort de Daniel qu'il se maudira pour avoir été aussi lâche face à sa femme).

Ça devient presque un jeu pour eux se cacher de Cora et de sa surveillance, mentir, courir, tricher et dissimuler si ce n'était pas aussi dangereux, ils trouveraient ça presque amusant. D'une certaine ça l'est mais ce qu'ils ignorent c'est qu'ils jouent à un jeu tragique. Un jeu qui bientôt va s'arrêter (mais même alors, le monde ne s'arrête de tourner, quant bien même la douleur de Regina soit presque aussi grande que le monde). La situation demeure ainsi, en statu quo pendant deux ans et d'un seul coup tout s'accélère.

 _§§§§_

Regina a peur et Daniel lui se lasse d'attendre que quelque chose se passe il rêve d'aventure, de liberté et _qu'enfin_ , quelque chose arrive et change les choses. Il n'est pas déçu lui aussi est prêt à paniquer quand Regina lui annonce le projet de sa mère de la marier à Léopold. Regina lui dit avec horreur que sa mère veut la faire devenir reine, et la princesse veut absolument y échapper.

S'il n'avait pas eu peur de passer pour quelqu'un de terriblement fleur bleue, Daniel aurait bien dit que Regina n'avait besoin d'aucune couronne pour être sa reine.

Au lieu de cela, il donne un anneau à Regina comme bague de fiançailles c'est un anneau banal, ne valant pas celui du roi Léopold et de toute évidence Cora poserait dessus un regard méprisant si elle le voyait. Mais cet anneau est celui de leur amour, alors ni Daniel, ni Regina ne se plaignent de cette banalité qui n'en est pas une à leurs yeux.

Puis le conte de fée tourne au cauchemar Snow White les surprend mais à aucun moment Daniel ne pense que bientôt quelque chose de terrible va se passer. Il a confiance en Regina et est persuadé qu'elle va trouver une solution, parce qu'après tout _c'est sa reine alors elle devrait forcément trouver une solution_. Et c'est ce qui arrive parce que Regina revient et lui annonce qu'elle a tout réglé et Daniel la croit lui, il en est certain tout va bien se passer et ils pourront vivre heureux,parce qu'ils seront _ensemble_ et peu importe ce qui arrivera.

Mais Cora les surprend et soudain, pour la première fois, la terreur les saisit et ils paniquent. Cependant quelque chose d'inattendu se passe et la mère de Regina semble accepter leur décision.

Il y a d'abord l'espoir l'espoir que Cora accepte le choix de sa fille et les laisse en paix l'espoir qu'ils puissent vivre ensemble l'espoir de vivre leur fin heureuse _ensemble_ , fin qui dans ce cas serait plutôt un commencement. Mais très vite l'espoir s'efface.

La future reine de cœur s'approche de lui, ils _parlent_ et Daniel est prêt à sincèrement croire que Regina avait tord puis la reine fait un geste surprenant, elle lui _arrache le cœur_ et _bordel_ ça fait _tellement_ douloureux que Daniel hurle. Et puis Cora lui _écrase_ son cœur sans absolument _aucune_ pitié et il _meurt_.

Daniel meurt il meurt en souhaitant à Regina d'être heureuse sans lui, ignorant de ce qui va suivre. Il ne sait pas que la femme qu'il aime deviendra bientôt l'une des femmes les plus cruelles et les plus désespérées de la Forêt Enchantée… Par chance, cela il ne le saura jamais et c'est une bonne chose parce que la culpabilité lui aurait sûrement fait beaucoup trop de mal (parce que sa mort avait tout déclenché).

Leur amour n'avait été qu'une brève étincelle, courte, fugace et pourtant merveilleuse un moment de bonheur volé à une vie faite en grande partie de souffrance (pour Regina du moins, la vie de Daniel n'avait pas été assez longue pour cela). Oui, on aurait pu résumer leur histoire à une brève étincelle dont les moments de joie avaient été trop courts et dont le prix à payer par Daniel avait été tellement, tellement lourd. Malgré cela, Daniel savait qu'il ne regrettait rien…

Les années passent et le cœur de la Méchante Reine ne noircit peu à peu mais avant cela elle fait une tentative désespérée pour changer son destin et retrouver son amour perdu.

 _Quand c'est mort_ , _c'est mort_ , affirme Rumplestiltskin alors que Regina tente de le ramener en quelque sorte, c'est vrai. Mais ça, c'est avant que le docteur ne joue avec la science et la magie et avec des forces qui le dépassent …

 _§§§§_

Revenir avait, d'un certain point de vue, été quelque chose de fantastique notamment parce que revenir de l'Underworld et _vivre_ à nouveau avait été merveilleux. Mais d'un autre côté il y avait une sorte de souffrance horrible dans le fait d'avoir été ramené à la vie de façon aussi brutale.

Il n'avait pu que errer dans cette ville étrange à laquelle il n'avait absolument rien compris son inconscient avait du le pousser à se rendre aux écuries. Il avait été confronté à un jeune garçon dont il ignorait le nom (il aurait sans doute apprécié de savoir que le second nom de Henry était Daniel) mais il avait fait un geste de la main et Daniel avait revécu sa mort et ça aussi cela avait été terrible.

Ma douleur était revenue et le palefrenier avait cru être de nouveau face à Cora (mais dans ce cas où se trouvait Regina ?) et eut une réaction de défense normale. Une fois que David eut éloigné Henry du ressuscité, Daniel fut confronté à Regina et il se sentit infiniment _heureux_ quand il comprit que c'était elle. Leurs retrouvailles, malgré tout, avaient été merveilleuses parce que pour la première fois depuis une éternité, ils avaient pu se revoir.

Et peut-être que, pendant une seconde Daniel avait cru pouvoir vivre à nouveau, avec elle et heureux.

Mais ça n'avait pas duré, encore une fois, parce que cette situation ne pouvait pas durer de toute évidence la douleur était beaucoup trop importante et il allait _mourir_ de toute évidence et à quelques exceptions prêtes, ramener les morts à la vie ne fonctionne jamais vraiment bien. Et quant bien même il aurait désespérément voulu vivre avec elle, Daniel savait qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre un instant de plus avec cette douleur dans le crâne. C'est donc la mort dans l'âme qu'il demanda à une Regina désespérée de le laisser partir mais elle lui répliqua qu'elle ne pourrait pas être heureuse sans lui ni retomber amoureuse.

« Alors il faut que tu aimes à nouveau, quelqu'un d'autre que moi. » L'ancienne méchante Reine accéda à sa requête et il disparu dans l'Underworld.

Il partait, alors qu'il y avait tellement de choses qu'il aurait voulu dire à Regina à quel point il l'aimait et ô combien elle lui manquait et que c'était elle son unique et éternelle fin heureuse. Mais il n'en avait pas eu le temps…

Au final, régler ses affaires dans l'Underworld avait été plutôt simple, parce que revenir dans le monde des vivants lui avait fait comprendre que son principal regret était de ne pas avoir pu dit à Regina d'essayer d'être heureuse sans lui. Comprendre cela lui permit de sortir de l'Underworld.

Ainsi, c'est le cœur léger qu'il se dirigea en direction du Mont Olympe …


End file.
